girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-10-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- The Professors made a Facebook post announcing the new comic (with a teaser image) (Higgs is terrified of needles according to Tarvek) but it appears something failed in the upload and we probably won't see a page until the Professors wake up. I tried The Sneaky Gate approach and it failed. Argadi (talk) 09:36, October 17, 2018 (UTC) : "Higgs is terrified of needles": That's funny, but shame on Agatha if she believes it! She's seen him take huge sword wounds in stride (e.g., from Zola). Bkharvey (talk) 11:41, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :: I wouldn't be surprised if she offered to cure him. Argadi (talk) 12:30, October 17, 2018 (UTC) The page is now up. BKHarvey might feel better about Agatha's intended process. It's not a "Drink me" solution. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:20, October 17, 2018 (UTC)< : Indeed. It's funny that she listed "Klaus in charge" as the last requirement, since that'll be the easy one... Bkharvey (talk) 20:45, October 17, 2018 (UTC) : P.S. But Higgs not getting around to collapsing until Tarvek told him he would ought to have been a giveaway to Agatha. I guess we have to put that down to her being too focused on inventing. Bkharvey (talk) 20:51, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :: A curious thing about the hyper-intelligent. Sometimes--just sometimes--the blindingly obvious slips right by, with the more obvious something is, the easier it can slip right past. Now I won't try to claim it won't hit her later but for now... --Dmbreakey (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Should point out that Agatha doesn't even know about the Secret Jager General, and hasn't been personally present for a lot of Higg's escapades. So it's not like she's being totally oblivious here. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:13, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh, I suppose. Looking back, she may not know about Higgs rescuing Klaus. But she did see him fighting Zola. (In passing, I note that Tarvek seems to have figured it out way back at that battle inside the Castle, not just that he's superhumanly strong but that the Castle wouldn't interfere with him leaving because it knows and trusts him. And back then, Tarvek didn't know about the secret missing General either.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:30, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::: When she sees Zola and Higgs fight, she pummels him and leaves him lying on the floor; Agatha missed the bit where he survived a sword thrust through his guts. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:03, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Ah, okay. I guess it's better for her to debug her cure-Gil procedure anyway, rather than think about Higgs. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 04:07, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Agatha see Zola and Higgs fight. --Fred1740 (talk) 23:21, October 18, 2018 (UTC) On an unrelated subject, I love the wind-up key on the helmet! Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, October 18, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Needles. Seamstress. Groan. Bkharvey (talk) 05:07, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Actually, why wouldn't it work to knock Gil out, tie him up at the X, put the helmet on his head, tape his hands to the electrodes, and wait for him to wake up? I'd be pretty surprised if that didn't evoke Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 17:51, October 18, 2018 (UTC)